


Blind Date

by IvoryRaven



Series: Corona Challenge [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Date, M/M, same age au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven
Summary: Harry and Tom are set up on a blind date together.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Corona Challenge [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705024
Comments: 6
Kudos: 261
Collections: Corona Challenge, Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [PaperWorlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperWorlds/pseuds/PaperWorlds) in the [CoronaChallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CoronaChallenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Either Harry or Tom/Voldemort are going on blind dates, as set up by their friends, who are tired of their bullshit. Through some seven degrees of separation, they end up on a date together. Can be canon-compliant or AU.

Fred and George had thought it was a great idea, but then again they were Fred and George, and not only did some of their great ideas end up as smoking holes in the ground, they often thought that making fools of other people was a great lark.

“Is he nice?” Harry had asked.

“He’s fine, Harry,” George had said, but Harry wasn’t sure if the redhead had been referring to the mysterious wizard’s personality or appearance!

He had his doubts about the personality bit, given that Fred had then said “he’s got a gorgeous arse, I’ve seen it myself.”

Oh well. He was already at the cafe they’d agreed to meet at, and one date wouldn’t do any harm.

Harry looked around the cafe for one person on their own, and unfortunately about half the current patrons were.

He didn’t have to stand there like a fool for long, fortunately, a dark-haired wizard caught his eye and mouthed, “Harry?”

He made his way to the table, stumbling over his untied shoelaces, and looked properly at his date.

Fred hadn’t been wrong. He definitely did have a gorgeous arse. And neatly styled wavy hair, and gray-blue eyes with an enchanting depth to them, and the long, slender fingers of a pianist, and a smile that had Harry’s heart fluttering in his chest.

“You must be Tom,” he said.

Tom’s smile widened. “And you, I take it, are Harry?”

Oh, Merlin! Even his voice was hot! Harry hoped he wasn’t already as red as a phone box.

“That’s me!”

Tom slid his hand across the table. “A pleasure,” he said, and when Harry placed his clammy, trembling hand in his, brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss to the knuckles.

Harry was sure his mouth was hanging open, and snapped it closed with a barely audible pop, staring, transfixed, at his hand in Tom’s.

Tom didn’t seem bothered by the grip he still had on Harry’s hand, so Harry decided to leave it at that and wrack his brains for conversation topics.

“Do you - do you follow Quidditch at all?”

“I’m afraid not, Harry,” said Tom, and Harry found his name sounded like emeralds and rose petals spilling from Tom’s lips, shiny and valuable and beautiful and soft all at the same time. “I’m sure I could be convinced to look into it, though. Do you play?”

Harry nodded. “I. Yeah! Yeah, I do, Seeker.”

Tom’s expression of confusion wouldn’t look out of place on a king! “It’s my job to catch the Snitch - the littlest ball - and end the game,” Harry explained.

“You are a vital player, then,” said Tom with another heartmelting smile.

Harry swallowed thickly. “Erm, yes, I am.”

“I’ve been dabbling in politics, myself,” said Tom. “I want to change the world.”

“Really? Wow!” Harry had never met any politicians. His parents and godfather didn’t think very highly of them. “You’re going to make the world a better place? That’s so sweet of you!”  
-

Apparently Lucius thought that Tom’s lack of a significant other was a gap, and had only informed Tom when it was too late to back out that he’d arranged a blind date and Tom needed only turn up. ‘Harry’ would meet him there. 

Tom arrived fifteen minutes early. In no world was he going to be there second! He took a seat at a clean-looking table and waited for the man Lucius had promised he would like.

Apparently Harry was a friend of Lucius’ cousin Draco’s friends Fred and George Weasley, and this meant Lucius, who had never even met the man, knew that Harry would be a ‘perfect fit’ for Tom.

Almost exactly at the decided hour, the bells on the door rang out to announce an incoming visitor. Standing in the doorway, looking around with a rather endearingly confused look on his face, was a fairly short man with wildly curly black hair, piercing green eyes, and distinctive round glasses. 

“Harry?” Tom mouthed at the new arrival.

The man glanced at him and hurried over, tripping over his untied shoelaces in the process. So this Harry was clumsy. But he picked himself up with a practiced confidence, like he was used to falling and recovering. Perhaps he was sporty?

Harry seated himself, and stared in silence for a good minute before saying, “you must be Tom.”

Tom’s previously polite smile warmed into a genuine one. “And you, I take it, are Harry?”

“That’s me!” said Harry, a blush reddening his cheeks. Tom felt inexplicably smug that he’d been the one to put it there.

“A pleasure,” he said, taking Harry’s hand and kissing it, making the shorter man blush even more. Harry’s arm was toned. So he was a sporty person after all.

“Do you - do you follow Quidditch at all?” Harry asked, and Tom found even the way he stumbled over the words endearing.

“I’m afraid not, Harry,” said Tom, emphasizing his date’s name. “I’m sure I could be convinced to look into it, though. Do you play?”

Harry nodded. “I. Yeah! I do. Seeker.”

This didn’t explain anything to Tom, so he merely schooled his features into a look of polite confusion.

“It’s my job to catch the Snitch - the littlest ball - and end the game,” said Harry, voice speeding up. Tom had identified a passion of his, then.

He caught Harry’s eye. “You are a vital player, then.”

Harry swallowed, and Tom found himself imagining the delectable man swallowing something quite different. “Erm, yes, I am.”

One way or another, Harry would be Tom’s.

“I’ve been dabbling in politics, myself,” Tom offered. “I want to change the world.”

And what glorious changes they would be!

“Really? Wow!” Harry’s beautiful eyes gleamed. “You’re going to make the world a better place? That’s so sweet of you!”

That wasn’t really how Tom had thought of describing his goals, but it was close enough, and Harry’s way of phrasing it was quite… cute. 

“I am indeed,” he confirmed.


End file.
